One Night
by EunieBerry
Summary: "How can so many things happen within One Night?" Her red headed friend asked. "Well you don't just expect something NOT to happen when she goes to a club, go drinking, find a smoking sexy guy looking at her and expect nothing to happen right?" One Night. Just One Night...or is it? NaLu. GaLe. JeRza and more! This was supposed to be a ONE SHOT. Rating T might change. Read
1. Chapter 1

** One Night**

**Summary:** "How can so many things happen within One Night?" Her red headed friend asked. "Well you don't just expect something NOT to happen when she goes to a club, go drinking, find a smoking sexy guy looking at her and _expect nothing to happen_ right?" One Night. Just One night or is it...? NaLu. JeRza. GaLe and more!

* * *

**-X-O-X-O- **

_CHAPTER 1_

**-X-O-X-O-**

The smell of cigars mixed with some alcoholic drinks and pukes from the corners of the place and the songs being played, loud enough to burst your eardrums but none of it doesn't really bother the teens who are making themselves drunk in what they call "fun" and with nothing on their minds but to party all night. Meaning have fun dancing until they can't stand, flood every corners and cubicle of the place with the stench of their pukes and drink till they drop, literally.

While the other half of the population that usually goes into club is because they experience a shitty day where every possible bad day thing happened to them, fail a test, got a detention or had their hearts broken and is already wishing to have nothing to do with anyone in the world. And one of those people in that category is none other that this gorgeous blonde, Lucy Heartfilia-who is currently busy bawling her eyes out.

"Hey Lu-chan calm down and stop crying already, you're wasting you're pretty face right Erza" Levy McGarden, an attractive blue-haired girl wearing blue framed glasses said as she tried to cheer up the broken hearted blonde.

"WHAT!?" Erza Scarlet, a very beautiful red headed girl said, shouting against the loudness of the music.

"I SAID SHE SHOULD CALM DOWN AND STOP CRYING CAUSE IT'S WASTING HER PRETTY FACE" Levy said or more like yelled.

"OH! YES! YOU'RE RIGHT! LUCY YOU SHOULDN'T CRY! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO HAVE FUN TONIGHT AND TOMORROW LEAVE THAT GRAY FULLBUSTER TO ME! I'LL MAKE SURE TO POUND HIM TILL HE DIE!" Erza said shouting loudly making some other people look at her with a different look.

Realising this, Levy who's very conscious of appearances or what-so-ever tried to remind Erza for her choice of words "Erza! SHH! YOU'RE MAKING OTHERS THINK DIFFERENTLY"

"WHAT? CAN'T HEAR YOU! THE MUSIC IS WAY TOO LOUD." The red headed girl said, scrunching her eyes down because she still can't understand of what Levy was saying

"I SAID DON'T USE THE WORD POUND ON HIM"

"WHAT? WHY!?" Erza asked, this time she neared her head towards Levy in hopes to hear what she's about to say.

"BECAUSE IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU WANNA HAVE SEX WITH HIM!" Levy said, her face so red with all the yelling "WHAT COME AGAIN!?"

Frustrated, Levy took a deep breath and said with a very loud voice "IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU WANNA HAVE SEX WITH HIM!" but this time Erza and almost half of the people heard her, as her voice echoed through out the whole room-seems like the very moment she started talking the music just ended.

"Err...Levy-chan?" Lucy said, a little uncomfortable with the whole stares and look that they're getting. Levy who started to notice the stares from everyone and some whisperings and giggling from some of the boys and girls made the usually quiet girl blush from embarrassment, grumbling about words and curses. 'Just my luck' she thought, as she slump down the chair.

"Hmm..you're right. It did sounded like I wanna have sex with him." Erza said as if she's in a deep thought

"Sheesh! Is it the right time to look for a perfect word to used? Everyone's staring at us you know!?" Levy said as she grab the nearest pillow she could reached for her to immediately cover her face.

"Well its because you shouted things like 'wanna have sex' and stuff" Erza said with a straight face. "Um..hello excuse me!? Aren't you bothered by using the word 'sex' too much?" Levy said as she look at Erza with disbelief.

"Well its just a word its not like I'm having sex right now" Erza said as she smirk at her. 'Erza who is usually the cool, level headed girl with some girly side that only a few close friends knows is using the word 'sex' like nothing' is what Levy thinks but right now she's just having some feelings frustrations and embarrassment all mixed up right now so she just decided to scream within the pillow.

"Gee. Can you get any old school" Erza teased, as she grab her drink. Making Lucy laugh at friends making her think that maybe coming here with them isn't that bad.

"I'm glad you finally laugh" Erza said as she face the blonde with puffy red eyes. "Yep, and its all thanks to the two of you" She said as she showed a small smile.

"Yeah and if it wasn't for your two awesome best friends who drag your little butt in here, you might be in your room all day crying yourself out" Erza said as she handed Lucy a drink.

"True that but I can't believe our very own Miss. Student Council President drag my cute little butt in a club during school days" She said, accepting the offered drink from Erza.

"Well if Gray wasn't such a shitty bastard who was two timing you with your friend nonetheless then I would have your butt drag in the student council office and make you do a month's worth of cleaning the toilet-" Erza, taking a sip from her drink said as she looked at her. "The men's toilet"

"Oooh. Harsh" She said with a playful smile.

"But still who would have thought that...the quiet girl who befriended you in Science class and let her meet the girls turns out to be a timid girl hiding in a bitch's clothing where stealing their friend's man is her favourite pastime" Lucy immediately wipe her tears away-shaking her head "I...I don't know Erza. I really don't know what to do."

"Easy Lucy. Give the bitch a good slapping and that good for nothing guy a good kick to where it hurts" Erza said and she mean it cause if Lucy doesn't plan to do that then she might as well do the honour of doing it.

"That's right Lu-chan or maybe you'd want me to do some digging to their most embarrassing moments and let me spread it to the whole school, no-to the whole city about it" Levy said, joining the conversation and with her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"So now you get to choose-the physical pain or the mental pain" Erza said smirking at the thought of it. "Oh wait... then how about both? It won't hurt to do both right?" Lucy smiled and gave the two a tackled hug "Thanks you two. For being with me today and thinking such mess up and crazy plan. I really appreciate it"

"Now...now. Lu-chan stop all the tears, it's ruining your eyes. Come here and let me do some quick fixing" Levy said as she grab her purse and her small kit for makeup.

"Right here? Levy-chan?" She said as she looked around, feeling not too comfortable with the idea of doing some make up with her, out in public.

"Shush it. Something like this is nothing and its fine, compared to what happened when everyone heard me shouting about sex or something" Levy said as she tried to brush off that embarrassing moment, but trust me once this is over Erza will never let her off the hook with it.

"While you two are busy with something, I'll just go grab some more drinks" Erza stood up and before she left their table she added "And Lucy...beating him till he pleads for his dear life could also be an option and I'll gladly offer my service for that"

**-X-O-X-O- **

"Hey Salamander where the hell are you?" Gajeel Redfox said, grabbing his phone the moment he felt his phone vibrating.

"Shut it. Gajeel. I'm on my way inside, It took me some time dragging Jellal's cute little ass here" He said which immediately made the blue haired boy protest.

"Fine fine. Just hurry up will you? Loke here is way too excited for his own good." Loke who grab the phone from Gajeel said "You guys better hurry and meet us here cause the girls _can't wait from meeting me." _Gajeel who rolled his eyes, grab back his phone from him and said "See? He's way too excited?"

"Yeah, yeah. We're coming." Natsu said, pressing down the button and put his phone back to his pocket. "Hey Jellal hurry up. Seriously cause it took me a long time in bringing you here Gajeel's started his bitching and Loke's narcissistic, playboy ass started getting weird.

"Cause I seriously told you I don't want to come here?" Jellal said with a shrug.

"Why? It's my long awaited welcome back party and its been a while since we had some fun together" He said as he showed his VIP ID to one of the bouncers.

"What? Is that what you thought this whole thing is?" Natsu who looked at Jellal weirdly said "So what else is there supposed to celebrate?" Making the blue haired boy stared at him for a few seconds and then started laughing. "Dude what is wrong with you?" "No sorry...Well did Gajeel told you that tonight's a welcome back party for you?" He asked as Natsu just nodded in confirmation.

"Well you see, I think the real reason why Gajeel did this is because he's keeping an eye on his girl" Natsu who had this look of total disbelief on what he was just told "His girl? What? What none-sense are you saying? THAT pierced-iron-loving freak who hate girls cause he said they're troublesome got himself a girlfriend!? Are you messing with me?"

"No. I am not messing with you" Jellal said as he chuckle "And if you met his girlfriend which is a complete opposite of him it would be a double shocker for you" Natsu sighed-and smirk at him said "Try me. Anything more and _nothing can shock me now_"

_**-X-O-X-O-**_

"Hey guys, Cana and the others texted me. They said that right now is not good for them, so they can't come" Levy said as she lean forward to get some chips. "But they promise to make it up with us tomorrow"

"Well it can't be help this whole night thing is pretty sudden anyway and I can't believe I'm actually clubbing on a non friday-non weekend day" Lucy said before eating some nachos making Levy nod in agreement "It's all Erza's idea not mine"

"Come on, stop whining. The very student council president of the entire school allowed you guys to go clubbing during a week day! Can that get any more awesome-r?" Erza said as she gulp down some more drinks.

"Whoa. Erza, you've been gulping those for a while now. You sure you're okay?" Lucy asked out of concern.

"Let's see. Hmm...I'm still not ogling over some handsome guys so I guess I'm still okay!" Erza said as she took another shot.

"I've never seen you ogle when there are some handsome guys, drunk or not" She said while laughing a little.

"It's Erza y'know? As if we could see her do some ogling in front of anyone" Levy said with a shrug. "But Erza you're right. This night could get more awesome-r if Lucy find herself hooking up with some hot guy she'll meet here!" Making Lucy suddenly feel nervous "What? No...I'm fine with drinking and eating...chips"

"What chips? You sure you wanna spend the rest of the night with some chips!? You serious? Cause there's a lot of fishes here. Hot fishes." Levy winked, teasing her. "Hot Fish and Chips sounds a lot better to me don't you think Erza?".

"That's right! Besides what are we, girls doing here? Sitting and drinking when we could find Lucy a better guy than that asshole!?" Erza said as she started to grab Lucy. "We should dance all night, drink all night and have some fun!~"

"No. Erza. We kinda have classes tomorrow?" Lucy said, a little worried that maybe Erza had too much to drink.

"Screw classes. Let's just get all wasted! Wooooot!" Erza said as she started jumping around, making Lucy's worries true.

"Lu-chan, remind me why was Erza elected as the president?" Lucy sighed, as she let Erza drag her towards the dance floor "Don't asked me"

**-X-O-X-O-**

"Finally! You guys had arrived or else I wouldn't have take anymore of Loke" Gajeel said as he immediately see the pink and blue haired boy.

"Yeah, yeah. Well who the hell would want to be on a table with only two guys in it? Who knows some people might think we're homo's or something" Loke said as he took a sip from his drink. "Homo's yeah...maybe you are" Gajeel said making Loke angry.

"Stop the lover's quarrel you two." Natsu said with a big grin on his face, earning him a smack from a pillow thrown by Gajeel. "Ouch, man that hurts! Is that the way you welcome someone you haven't seen for hmm...well let's see...8...9...no...a decade?" He said while touching his nose making Gajeel roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah...we miss you...not"

"Whoa...did I just heard Gajeel Redfox said the word 'miss' hmm...now I wonder if its actually for me that we're all here today or is it for his girl who just went clubbing with her friends but because Mr. Redfox here is so understanding and trusting, he decided to stalk her here?" Making Gajeel spit out and spill his drinks all over the place.

"That's gross" Loke said as he immediately grab some napkins to wipe out his area of space.

"Wh...who told you!?" Gajeel stuttered, as he glared at Natsu while trying not to show the blush on his face. Seeing that Natsu's been pointing at Jellal, changing the direction of the glare towards him. "Whoa calm down. I didn't know you set things up with it as a welcome back party"

"Huh? Who would do that to that pinky?" Gajeel said making Natsu annoyed as he decided to jump towards Gajeel's lap. "What the hell Salamander!? get off me!"

"Aww~ why darling? Did you not miss your cousin and *blush* girlfriend after not seeing him for 10 years?" Natsu said with a high pitch, gay-ish voice making some other people look at them, laughing at them.

"Eeek...get off me. Bastard!" Gajeel said as he try his best to get Natsu away from him "You're no relative of mine. Shit. get off me"

"So Natsu got you out of your books and made you come here" Loke said, ignoring the two, facing Jellal who just grab a drink.

"Well yeah, I guess 10 years had passed and I still can't say no against Natsu" Jellal said, as he took a gulp from his drink.

"Yeah, so how are things going with Miss. Student Council President?" He asked. Making Jellal gag on his drink. "Huh? What are you talking about? There's nothing between us. Nothing...anymore"

"But the two of you are in the council right now right?" Loke asked as he eyed him suspiciously.

"We are. But there's nothing. Everything ended already" He said, grabbing a shot.

"It's been two years already and you still don't plan to fix things with her?" he asked. Making him slam the glass shot, "There's nothing to fix anymore"

"But you're still madly in love with her" Loke said, before gulping down his drink. Leaving Jellal in a deep thought.

As he began to remember a lot of things that happened, how everything went wrong on a misunderstanding on his part and how he never made an effort to explain things to her and the very fact that now...everything has changed, her and him but maybe the one thing that hasn't yet to change is the fact that he still loves her. So much that he can't help but want to be near her, no matter how awkward or hard things might get as long as he gets to stay near her.

"ARGH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Gajeel said as he suddenly stood up and making Natsu fall on the floor.

"Gee. Calm down will you? I'm still sane enough not to get you in my bed you know" Natsu said as he rubs down his butt.

"Shut up. Salamander. Anyway because the two of you were taking so long I lost sight of Levy and now I don't know where she is!"

"Hmm..So her name is Levy. What an interesting name" Natsu said with a smirk, earning himself a glare from Gajeel.

"You're way too overprotective." Natsu said "Just an advice Gajeel, most girls doesn't like the clingy and overprotective guys"

"Oh yeah? And what kind of idiot would follow that advice?" Gajeel asked. "Anyway Loke do you know who's she's with?"

"Err...yeah kind off. I just asked Cana and she told me that she's with Lucy and Erza" and for the second time of that night Jellal choke on his drink.

"Whoa, Jellal you okay?" Natsu asked. "Does the name of Erza scare you that much?"Loke smirk and said "Well its because Jellal is way too much of a sissy that can't admit his feelings" making Jellal glare at him.

"Ooh. Ooh. How scary" Loke said making Natsu stare at them in confusion.

"Hey! I found her!" Gajeel exclaimed; breaking off the tension building on their table. "Found who?" Natsu asked. "Levy. duh."

"Hmm...where? I wanna see her?" Natsu asked in excitement, grabbing the binoculars from Gajeel. "Where's she?"

" There! At the center left Find the gorgeous and beautiful girl and that's Levy" Gajeel said with pride as if a little kid, boasting his newly bought toy.

"Hmmm..."Natsu looked hard to see where his cousin's girl is and then there he saw the most beautiful and gorgeous girl he had ever seen in his whole life, he suddenly felt weird inside. "Hey? you've seen her yet?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, I found her. The most beautiful and gorgeous girl." He said, still mesmerised by her. "The girl...with the _long golden hair_"

Making Loke and Jellal shocked with wide eyes as they started laughing out loudly.

"Yep, the girl with long golden hair...wha-you idiot!" Gajeel exclaimed as he hit Natsu in the head. "That wasn't Levy you idiot!"

"Huh? What's wrong with you? You told me to look for the most gorgeous and beautiful girl and I did! And it was her the girl with the golden hair!" Natsu exclaimed. "And it seems like you've been hitting me ever since you saw me? Seriously dude are you having pms?"

"Well who wouldn't want to hit a guy who has blind eyes! Levy's the one with the wavy blue hair!" he exclaimed, "What? oh her? well then what's the name of the blonde one?"

"Who would tell an idiot like you?" Gajeel said.

"The name of the beauty is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia" Loke who was still in the middle of laughing said.

"Hmm...I see. Lucy." He said, licking his the corner of his mouth as if he just saw something delicious.

"So bastard what do you plan on doing?" Gajeel asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" He said with a smirk plastered on his face. "I'll go and devour her."

"Hmmph...let's see you try then. Mr. Hot stuff" He said.

"Natsu...if I were you I won't do that." Loke said in a serious tone, making Natsu and the others look at him cause you rarely see a guy like Loke in serious mode or something. "Why you like her?" Natsu asked.

"...No, its just that you might be the one to fall for her" he said.

And Natsu left their table, without denying what Loke said cause he knows, that there's _**no need** _for him to fall for her because...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

**he just did.**

* * *

_**A/n**_: Konnichiwa~ okay actually this is supposed to be a ONE-SHOT story. But then when I noticed that I was already at 3,000+ words and still not half-way of what I wanted to happen I decided to make it a bit longer. I don't know why did this story pop into my head but i just suddenly had the urge to write this and I hope you guys like it! ^_^

_Pls. tell me your opinion about it! ( PLS. REVIEW)_

_Should I continue or not? ( PLS. REVIEW)_

_Change some things? Add some things?( PLS. REVIEW)_

_Any Suggestions? Request?( PLS. REVIEW) _

**_Share some love by sending a review~ ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi readers of One Night. Well I decided to make this as a **one-shot** so within a few hours I'll be deleting this story and I just want you people to know about it but don't worry for those people who still want to read it.

(within a few hours...) Happy Christmas to you all~ ^_^

**EDIT:** BTW I'm NOT deleting the story! It's more like I'll be re-posting it but under the 'ONE-SHOT' category.


End file.
